Princess Lily
by mermaid princess lilian
Summary: Ichigo is awaken and is princess lily. It is sort of like princess tutu Ichigo that is What will happen next?
1. Awaken? Who? Ichigo? A ballerina?

Chapter One: Awaken? Who? A ballerina who found my way?

When the competition started Team Ichigo and Team Koshiro have started cooking Ichigo suddenly stopped which surprised the three boys to look at her and Hanabusa said "Ichigo-chan what's wrong?" then Ichigo fainted then the three boys got worried and tried to get Ichigo to get up but nothing happen so they carried Ichigo to the nurse room.

But Team Koshiro took no notice and continues to win.

While at the nurse room the worried three boys sat beside her then she looked around then gasp and said "what about the Grand Prix?" so Kashino said "disqualified" so Ichigo said "no way, anyway let's go" and got up quickly but Hanabusa said "Ichigo-chan, it's ok" so Ichigo quickly said "no, it's not ok" and was going back to the cooking room. But the Judges came said "Amano Ichigo are you alright now?" so Ichigo said "what do you mean?" so the Judge said "while you were cooking you faint" so Ichigo said "so that was all a dream" so it made the boys curious then Ichigo said "what about the grand prix?" so the Judges said "normally you would be disqualified if the whole group get out of the cooking room while the competition is going on but since the team leader faint we will give you another chance" so Ichigo and the rest let out a glad sigh.

Just then Team Koshiro came in and Miyabi laughed and said "Amano Ichigo thanks to you Makoto-kun will come to our team, right Makoto-kun?" so Kashino said "that was indeed the deal but the judges gave us another chance I guess we will compete again" so Miyabi got shocked and said "what? That can't be, but getting out of the cooking room while the competition is against the rules why?" so the Judges turned to Miyabi and said "that was indeed against the rules but since the tea leader faint and plus it is getting interesting so I gave them a chance" so Miyabi said "what? No way" then calm herself down and said "Amano Ichigo, you got away this tie but I won't lose next time" and went away with her team.

After the Judges said "the competition will be 3 days away please be ready this time" and went away too.

Then Ichigo said "now, we can practice more" so Andoh said "you're right" so Hanabusa said "ok" and Kashino said "well since it's like this I guess I'll also" so Ichigo said "Kashino the sadist" so the rest laugh and Kashino got a bit angry but also laugh after.

At night after practice Kashino was sitting beside the lake with Chocolat then Ichigo came making Kashino a bit started so he started to watch what she'll go then she said "I'm Princess Lily" and she transformed her hair into tied half with a lotus in her hair and a long see through dress. So Kashino said "Chocolat, what is that?" so Chocolat said "the princess must have awaken" so Kashino said "princess?" then Ichigo went in the middle of the pond so Kashino thought she was going to fall but she stood in the middle of the pond and turned to him and said "you are lost?" so Kashino said "are you talking to me?" so Ichigo while dancing said "yes, you, you are lost on love" so Kashino blushed and said 'well, sort of" so Ichigo said "dance with me?" so he said "I can't" so she said "you can" and danced around him then she said "to find your way the answer is near you" and danced away so Kashino got confused and thought "to find my way the answer is near me? What way?"

Flashback

"You are lost" said Ichigo so Kashino said "are you talking to me?" so she said "yes, you, you are lost on love"

No flashback

Then Kashino thought "I'm lost on love? And the answer is near me? What does that mean?"


	2. Ichigo! And explanations

Chapter two: Ichigo! And explanations

So Chocolat said "Kashino?" so Kashino up from his thoughts and said "anyway let's go back I'm tired" so Chocolat said "ok". Then on they're way they saw Ichigo unconscious so Kashino ran to her leaving Chocolat in her thoughts

Chocolat's thoughts

"Hmm I remember there is a legend about Princess Lily. I thought it was just rumors. Let's see, the princess is the Sweets Queen's daughter but she ran away to help the people in the human's world to make sweets. Then she became the fairy of sweets after she died and she always reincarnate after 500 years. Then that must be Amano Ichigo! That's why she's somehow good on sweets"

Reality

Kashino picked up Ichigo and snapped Chocolat out of her thoughts and went to his room.

Then in his room is a sleeping roommate Hanabusa Sasuki. So he put Ichigo on his own bed and woke Sasuki up. Then Sasuki woke up and said "come on Kashino if you don't respect me at least respect my beauty sleep" so Kashino said "I can't right now something strange with Amano is going on" after hearing the name Amano Sasuki jumped up and said "what? Did something happen to her or you made it happen" so Kashino got angry and shouted" Like hell I would do that! And if you want to know you can just wake her up and ask her" so Sasuki looked left and right and said "well where is she?" so Kashino pointed behind him so Sasuki went to Kashino's window so Kashino said "Hanabusa, look to your left" so Sasuki looked and said "what happened to her? So Kashino said "it's a long story" so Sasuki sat on his bed and said "then start speaking" so Kashino sat beside him and said "it's like this" and told the whole story.

Then after Sasuki said "then she became like that?" so Kashino said "Yeah" then Sasuki thought for a minute and said "we really have to call Andoh" so Kashino went to Andoh's room and dragged him with Caramel in his pocket.

When they get to Kashino and Sasuki's room Andoh saw Ichigo and said "Amano-san! What happened to her?" so again Chocolat and Café explained to Caramel as Kashino and Sasuki explained the whole thing again to Andoh.

Then as Andoh, Sasuki and Kashino sat down and wait for Ichigo to wake up Vanilla knocked on their window so Andoh got up and opened it revealing the worried Vanilla who said "everyone, have you seen Ichigo? I haven't seen her since I woke up" so Andoh said "she's here" so Vanilla happily said "where?" "over there" said Andoh as he sigh so Vanilla said "what's wrong?" and saw Ichigo so she said "what happened?" so Chocolat sigh and told Vanilla the whole story again then Vanilla sat down and said "I know this was going to happen but I didn't know it would be this soon"


	3. Princess Lily's past

Chapter Three: Princess Lily's past

"What do you mean?" asked Kashino then Vanilla sat down and start to explain "You see, after I paired with Ichigo the queen called for me but the messenger told me to keep it a secret so I didn't tell all of you and went to see the queen and she told me that some queen before her from long ago went to the human world and fell in love with a human then before she know it, after she came back to the sweets kingdom she was pregnant and later born the baby girl but did not tell the human and that the baby girl was Ichigo before she reincarnated, anyway after a few years later the girl grew up and for talent of ballet and sweets she was called princess Lily, the one Ichigo transformed, and after she ran away from sweets kingdom and started to say as a human and taught people about sweets and after she died no human knew about her being the princess from the sweets kingdom but in heaven she became the fairy of sweets and she reincarnated every 500 years and now I guess it is Ichigo and now she is starting to awaken" then Ichigo woke up and saw everyone beside her so she got a bit surprised and said, "everyone, what are you doing in my room?" then Kashino got angry and said, "your room? This is my room plus what in the world are you doing out in the middle of the night?" then Ichigo got surprised and said, "Eh? What do you mean?" then the three guys went close to her and said, "are you sure?" then Ichigo sweat dropped and said, "the last thing I remember was sleeping in my room" then Kashino started to think back all the things start from when she fainted at the grand prix, the incident what Vanilla said and Ichigo's words then he thought "so that's what she meant by awakening I guess" then Vanilla said, "now Ichigo, how do we get back to your room without anybody knowing?" with a smile.

Then Ichigo sweat dropped and said, "Um, how did I get into Kashino and Hanabusa's room?" then everyone fell down (anime style) then Hanabusa sweat dropped and said, "Ichigo-chan, actually Kashino brought you here" then Ichigo said, "then can you bring me back to my room?" then Kashino said, "sure" and went with Ichigo and Chocolat to sneak Ichigo back into her room.

Then when they got there Ichigo said, "good night" and Kashino said,"Ah" and then Chocolat wave her fork and said, "Li-Li-Lu-Lu-Ohime-sama no hei ah ni transport!" and Ichigo was back in her room with Vanilla then Ichigo came out of the window and mouthed to Kashino "good night my prince" making Kashino blush.

Then Ichigo went to bed.

Then Kashino also went back to sleep.

At night in Ichigo's dream she was dancing in a white dress then a woman came and said, "Lily! It's teatime" then Ichigo smiled and said, "Hai!" and ran with the woman.


End file.
